Tears as the Beginning Ulquiorra Cifer OneShot
by Midnight Pheonix
Summary: Ketsurui Anrui, an ex-shinigami of the Gotei 13. She meets an Arrancar boy and the story goes on.


**Ketsurui Anrui, an ex-shinigami of the Gotei 13. Her love life begins when her captain, Aizen Sousuke-taicho, involved her in his plans of using the powers of the Hougyoku, a powerful orb created by Urahara Kisuke in order to break the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollows, to rebel against Soul Society.**

* * *

**"Anrui-chan!" Ichimaru Gin called out to the girl in front of her with double-coloured hair. "What is it this time?" Anrui's voice cold and deep like always. "What do ya mean by ****this time****?" Gin acted all innocent. **

**"What do I mean……? Well, are you going to ask me out for dinner or supper like exactly what you've been doing ever since we came here and settled down?" Anrui's deep midnight blue eyes met with Gin's semi-shut ones. Despite the fact that Gin was feared by some people, Gin feared those hated eyes of Anrui's that never failed to send a shiver down his spine.**

**"Alright… Aizen-taicho wants ya in his throne room A.S.A.P." Gin escaped Anrui's prison of sheer cold and continued after he wiped his constant smile off his face for a split second and wearing it again. "A.S.A.P? As slow as possible?" Anrui said calmly with completely no sign of emotion on her face. ****This**** was also one of the many things of Anrui that creep him out. She could actually try to crack a joke while showing zero expression on her goddamned pale and frightening face. **

**"Eh… Sadly…no. It's supposed ta be as soon as possible…" Gin tried hard to force a smile on his face this time. "Ya should've said so sooner." Anrui added a slight amount of sarcasm in this sentence of hers trying to mimic Gin.**

**Moments later, Anrui finally arrived at her destination. "Please enter, Ketsurui-chan." A deep and monotone voice rang out to her from the room behind the grand silver door. The door flung opened revealing Aizen Sousuke sitting on his throne in a very unlikeable manner. Below the short flight of white marble tile steps was a boy only about a few inches taller than her. He had short messy hair. He stood down there with nothing shown on his pale white face except the almost unnoticeable sign of depression.**

**"Ketsurui-chan, it seems to me that Ulquiorra here had been looking forward into meeting you again." Aizen slowly spoke. Anrui tilted her head to one side and stared blankly at the boy who claimed to know her before. "Ulquiorra? The name does ring a bell but I am not really sure which bell it rang……" Anrui paused for a while and continued after she did a quick scan at the boy whose hands were in both pockets of his white hakama, "Ulquiorra Cifer from 105 years ago?"**

**He returned her question with a slight nod. "Let me see…… Oh! You saved me when I fell from the 25 meters cliff." Anrui only showed a quick expression of surprise but it disappeared in a swift instant. "Now now, I'll leave the 2 of you to talk outside." Aizen broke their awkward conversation.**

* * *

**Outside**

**"Oh… I thank you for saving me then. Besides, why the heck were you there for? You're an Arrancar in Soul Society?" "No. You could say that I was bored then." Ulquiorra had finally opened his mouth filled with treasure to let out a sentence. "Oh." was all Anrui could manage. The truth that Ulquiorra could not bring himself to say was that he actually watched Anrui from afar when she trained her Kidou there. It was a kind of feeling that someone like him who does not comprehend such thing as a heart could not understand.**

**Different thoughts ran through Ulquiorra's mind even though he remained calm on the outside. Discussion between him had come to an end. He invited Anrui over to his place and talked about random things until he planted a kiss onto Anrui's soft lips. Anrui's cheeks flashed red the first time in her whole life. **

**The cold and stoic Ulquiorra remained silent. Anrui stood there in front of a glass table rooted to the shiny floor. "W-what was that for?" Anrui trembled as she slowly brought herself to speak. **

**"I apologize for that." Ulquiorra did not lose his cool like the girl standing diagonally beside him who seemed to want to burst out in tears. He reached out his hand and embraced Anrui tightly. **

**"I apologize for my messed up thoughts. I apologize for this unique feeling I have towards you." He said once more. Anrui cried in his warm arms and soothing body heat. "I will never ever let you get away with this…… Ulquiorra Cifer." Tears did not stop. Emotions were not seen on Ulquiorra's face but he did not know what to do with the girl now crying on him.**

**Darkness soon engulfed the matching pair.**

* * *

** ~~~~END/TO BE CONTINUED~~~~**

* * *


End file.
